Dragon Flame : Dragonix
by werewolf120
Summary: we all know how the third season ended but what if bloom ran away because she could not kill baltor and baltor is sent to the omega dimesion.this is what happens to bloom and this is her story.HAITUS and i need a beta
1. chapter 1 the Fight

DRAGON FLAME : DRAGONIX

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS IDEA

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 1

* * *

NO POV -

Baltor will be more stronger and more brutal but more barbaric and primitive now go destroy all that is in your path the voice said.

"Nnyaaahh" he screamed and takes a step forward when Layla says " not looking to good Baltor".

"Soon you won't be either" he said just as he leaps forward toward Layla and Flora suddenly.

Then Flora says "Enchantix ivy wrap" and crosses her arms in a x formation and then a green ball of energy appears and blasts forward toward Baltor and wraps itself around Baltor tying him up.

"Alright I am up next Enchantix bolt" Layla says and it flies toward Baltor and he struggles and pulled the ivy wrap to take the blast and the attacks cancel each other out and Baltor is unharmed.

"That didn't affect him at all'' Layla said.

"Aw" said flora then Layla "huh" said in unison.

* * *

Baltor looks like a human but has two clawed like feet and dragon like wings on his back and he is all dark red color with light purple eye brows and on his thigh an oval shape that are also purple.

Baltor eyes turn red and transformed.

* * *

Baltor suddenly bats his wings and knocks Flora and Layla in to the rock wall behind him.

Flora and Layla struggle to get up.

"It is over fairies" Baltor said when a sudden and unexpected blast hit him in the back and knocks him away and he turns around and says "BLOOM". as bloom appears then some one says "hey don't forget about us" as Stella, Tecna and Musa appear behind bloom and hold hands and does a Enchantix convergence power together and it didn't even phase Baltor in the slightest.

"Is that it Baltor" says cockily to them.

I thought that was powerful Stella said to Tecna and Musa.

As a beast Baltor is much stronger than as he was as a wizard Bloom said and there is a spell I learned on pyros that just might work.

Baltor stalks up to bloom then two orange rope things wrap around his neck and looked and saw all the specialists there.

Did you miss us Riven said.

"Your all right yaaay'' Stella said to them.

I am glad your all here and that way I can destroy you all together baltor said .

An earthquake appears under his feet as he said this.

"POWER OF THE FLAME LEAVE ME AND FIND BALTOR FIRE" said bloom in a steady voice and as she said that the dragon flame appeared out of her body and rushed at Baltor and glowed as it went into his chest than bloom fainted.

"BLOOM" Stella yelled.

"Wooahh look it is her dragon fire" musa said.

"NOOOOO" Baltor screamed then his mark appeared under him burning.

"I did it Baltor I traveled to the inner sanctum of your dragon fire and now that I am here I am going to put out your dragon flame once and for all" bloom said as her hands glowed with the dragon fire power.

* * *

BALTOR POV -

"Your fairy dust erased the dark magic of the ancestral witches" Baltor said.

Buut that in... Bloom said but was cut off by Baltor saying as he tilted his head but now I am my self again and a wizard created from the dark ember of the great dragon's fire.

"But I still am going to finish you off with a ball of magic" collected in her hands as bloom said.

'I have a better idea bloom something that will benefit both of us that will help me achieve my destiny and you finally locate your birth parents" as he folded his arms as he said this.

"I don't believe you know any thing about my birth parents" bloom said.

"But the ancients witches do and in fact hold the key to both our destinies: for you finding orietel and marim and me achieving the greatness I deserve, so this what I propose to you Bloom turn your rage on the ancestral witches and join me and we will be strong enough to defeat them and make them pay and give us what we want" Baltor said.

End of chapter 1 part 1 of DRAGON FLAME: DRAGONIX keep reading if you want to find out what happens and review.


	2. Chapter 2 the Light and Dark alliance

DRAGON FLAME: DRAGONIX

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS IDEA and the poem don't own the music

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 2

BY WEREWOLF120

* * *

Speaking normal

**SHOUTING**

-Dreams-

[Thoughts]

*after thoughts*

_Italics = dark_ _Bloom_

PREVIOUS CHAPTER-

The Dragon Fire glowing with its power re-entered bloom's body and her eyes opened to show sky blue eyes looking at them confused and disoriented.

* * *

"CONGRADULATIONS girl's Baltor essence is now imprisoned with the ancient witches" said Mrs. Faragonda.

"Wooahh'' all the winx said in unison.

* * *

With Mrs. Faragonda -

"Bloom your Enchantix powers are still incomplete, but the courage you have shown on tides shown me that you are ready bloom, I believe you now have what it takes to enter the dark realm of the ancient witches , to break their spell and finally find your birth parents" said .

"I think I am ready to find my birth parents mom, dad I think we are going to meet very soon" said Bloom.

Suddenly in the background fireworks went off.

* * *

BACK IN THE CAVE 2 HOURS AGO STILL IN BALTOR'S DRAGON FIRE-

Bloom pov -

"Baltor why would you ever think I would join you" bloom asked suddenly.

"Because I thought you would understand losing someone who you love just because she thinks you are evil and dark that you can't love someone or that she is dating someone who you know will take care of her better than you ever could because you are a "evil wizard' that needs to die for his crimes at least the magix council say so" said Baltor Bitterly.

"What is the girl's name" Bloom asked curiously?

"You won't know her even if you did, she never noticed me even when I saved her life before" Baltor said sadly.

"Well you might as well get on with it then and send me to obsidian dimension" Baltor said with no emotion on his face and eyes dull and looking lifeless.

* * *

[Bloom thoughts]

[...which girl could that be...]

[...one that he saved her live...]

[...well he saved my life...]

[...and I am dating sky...]

[...but he can't be in love with me...can he...]

[….no it does not matter now…but…Baltor wants to go...to obsidian dimension…]

*..But what if I send him to the ancients...they could destroy him to get back at him, but what if I send him somewhere else…somewhere he would not be able to escape and he won't die there either…*

"Why would you want to destroy the ancestresses aren't they your moms" Bloom said.

"No they are not and they never will be again" Baltor said a pained then even a scared look appeared on his face.

"Baltor it is time for you to die" Bloom yelled.

"Just make it quick" Baltor said sadly.

"Magix Transportix Baltor to Omega Dimension" Bloom yelled.

"What" Baltor stuttered with a shocked look on his face then it turned to a surprised look then to confused on his face as he was thrown through the portal and a ice dragon appeared and grabbed Baltor and froze him in a ice coffin.

"I 'm sorry Baltor but you are not going to obsidian nor are you dying today by my hand" bloom said sadly.

- 2 hours later -

Bloom pov-

"Let's go celebrate getting rid of Baltor for good" Stella yelled.

"You guys go ahead I going to my room I am not feeling so good" Bloom said looking green in the face.

"Okay go we will be fine just go get better bloom" said Musa.

"Thanks guys" Bloom said.

"No problem bloom you just rest okay" Flora said.

"Okay" Bloom said.

Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna walked away from the bed and walked out of the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

- DREAM-

"Where am I" Bloom said.

All around her was pitch black

_"Blooms …Bloom…Bloom _… _Bloom" _

Bloom suddenly opened her eyes.

"It is not your fault for what is about to happen Bloom" ? Said.

"What do you mean" Bloom said.

"Say this spell mi mostra quello che ha torto e tradito me di quello che mi fidavo di sopra il resto will show you the truth" ? Said.

"Mi mostra quello che ha torto e tradito me di quello che mi fidavo di sopra il resto" Bloom chanted.

A screen appeared out of the darkness to show her boyfriend Sky KISSING Diaspro.

"He cheated on me with Diaspro then continued to date me while f***ing **her behind my back and played both of us" **Bloom roared.

"How long" Bloom asked her voice very low and calm like.

"2 months" ? Said.

**"2** months" Bloom said as the great dragon appeared behind her and flames surrounded her then shot out in all directions .

"Bloom there is a prophecy I need to tell u about" ? Said.

One and one are we

We two twin dragons in harmony

One of light and one of darkness

Why did fate ever make them part

You were made of the darkness

While I am the one who brings light

so why go the twins fight

when they are a part of each other

"Is this about me and dark bloom or me and Baltor and that does not sound like a prophecy" Bloom asked the spirit.

"I know and sometimes it could mean one thing or another or both you can never tell about the prophecies so, but it also depends on the decisions you make so choose wisely Bloom princess of domino bearer of the dragon flame" ? Said.

"Are you Daphne" Bloom said.

"No Bloom it's me Riven" ? Said.

"But how are you in my dream" Bloom said.

"I have a dream bracelet that can enter someone's dream to see or tell them something" Riven said.

"So that's how you got in my dream" Bloom said.

"Yeah I wanted to show you Sky not a charming prince that every one thinks he is" Riven said.

"Well you got that right he is a snake with blue eyes" bloom said angrily.

"That is to true" Riven said.

"So is that all you wanted to tell me" Bloom said.

"Oh yeah I think I am going to break up with musa" Riven said.

"Why" Bloom said.

"we keep on fighting back and forth and our relationship is not going anywhere I know musa trying to fix it but I just don't think it is going to work bloom so if you are planning on going anywhere like leaving magix can you call me here is my number cause I have nothing left here for me" Riven said.

"What about the academy" Bloom said.

"I learned all I could and can learn there" Riven said.

"Okay I will call when I am ready and bring some weapons with you just in case like 14 laser gloves, 14 saber swords, 28 daggers, 26 javelins and I will bring the rest of things we need and do you want to go meet up when Stella and the rest of the winx go to the mall because before we leave we need to bring a lot of magix clothes" Bloom said.

"Yes I will go shopping with you See ya" Riven said.

"Bye good luck" Bloom said.

"You too" Riven said with a smile on his face.

-DREAM END-

Bloom suddenly lurched forward in her bed sweat covering her body {not like that you pervs} and looked around and she sensed something magical in the room with her and followed it to the window and saw something on the balcony and opened the door and stepped out and saw a screen with Baltor coffin in the omega dimension.


End file.
